When the Bough Breaks
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: Dean could blame it on Gabriel, because EVERYTHING could be blamed on the Trickster, or he could blame it on Sam, for knowing the possibility and not telling him, hell, he could even probably blame Cas but in the end, he knew the blame lay with him...
1. Chapter 1

**When The Bough Breaks****  
****Part One of ?**

Dean could blame it on Gabriel. After all, almost everything could be blamed on the Archangel-turned-Trickster. Or he could blame it on Sam, since his brother had read the books, knew the stories, yet he hadn't thought to warn Dean about the possibility.

Hell, he could even probably blame Cas for not knowing all there was to know about angel physiology, but as he watched the angel writhe and sweat beneath the thin sheet, the only covering his pain-riddled body could stand, he knew there was only one person to blame: himself. After all, he was the one who had fucked the angel.

He was the one who had tempted Castiel to sin, the one who had tainted the once-pure heavenly being. Cas was lying on an old mattress in Bobby's panic room in pain, fighting for his life because of Dean. He would lay the blame at no one else's feet.

Gabriel knelt at the head of the makeshift bed, whispering soothingly in a language Dean didn't understand.

"Does he have a chance of surviving this?" Sam asked the Archangel, voicing the question Dean was too afraid to ask.

"Yes, Sam, a very good chance. Angels _have_ done this before. Cas is young, but his Grace is strong," Gabriel answered, brow furrowed.

"Then why do you look so worried?" Dean had to ask.

"Because... sometimes... sometimes an angel _doesn't_ survive. The tearing of your Grace is harsh and painful... add that to what his physical form is going through, and it doesn't always come out favorable. The strain on Cas between severing his Grace and sustaining his vessel will greatly weaken him. It's not an easy process, but I think he's strong enough."

Sam shifted on his feet.

"Is there anything we can do?" his brother asked.

"RIght now? Not really. Just wait. Keep him as comfortable as possible," the shorter angel told both Winchesters.

Dean felt like he was suffocating. Every bad thing that had happened to Cas since he set foot on Earth was his fault. He had led the angel down one wrong path after another and now... now _this_.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. Turning quickly, he all but sprinted out of the room and up the stairs, not stopping until he burst through Bobby's front door into the cool night air.

Gulping harshly, Dean fought to keep his tears at bay. The sound of fluttering wings caused him to turn and he found himself face to face with Gabriel.

"You should be in there with Cas," the shorter man told him, looking annoyed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen... he wasn't supposed to... it... it was nothing! A meaningless fuck! I..." Dean trailed off, a sob building it's way up into his throat.

Gabriel's eyes flashed with fire.

"The only reason I don't strike you down where you stand is because I know those words are a lie. A lie you tell yourself to make what you were doing okay. You can't face the fact that you just might actually care for Castiel. Now, get your ass back in there beside my brother where it belongs."

Dean swallowed hard. Gabriel was right. No matter what his reason's for taking the angel to bed, these were the consequences, and he couldn't leave Cas to deal with them alone. He pushed past the furious Archangel and stomped back down the stairs, quieting his steps as he neared the panic room.

When he re-entered the circular room, he saw Sam kneeling beside Cas, holding a glass of water up for the angel to drink.

"Since when does he need to drink?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel said his Grace would be focused on holding itself together while the small piece was being severed and by maintaining the fledgling. Apparently, his vessel isn't at the top of the priority list, so... he'll need actual nourishment until it's all over," Sam explained.

Dean flinched at the word _fledgling_, a reminder of what was going on, another mistake Dean had made.

He looked down at the shivering angel. Cas's once vibrant blue eyes were dull and full of pain. Dean's stomach churned. He felt the air behind him displace, signaling the return of Gabriel.

"How long does it take?" he asked, watching as another flare of light around Cas brought on another whimper and gasp.

"It varies. It's not an exact science, Dean," Gabriel answered, scorn evident in his voice.

"You know, you seem pretty okay with this whole thing... weren't you the one that had to slay all the Nephilim last time?" Sam asked, bringing up a valid point. Even with Dean's serious lack of knowledge, he knew God hadn't been happy about angels and human's mixing blood.

"Sammy, you of all people should know not to believe everything you read," Gabriel bit out, eyes flashing fire once more.

"Gabriel refused to raise his sword... not against his own son," Cas's wrecked voice came from the makeshift bed, "it was Uriel who destroyed the Nephilim."

Dean's eyes snapped to the weak angel below them.

"His own... _son?_" Dean asked,eyes turning back to the Archangel. "You've done this before?"

"You seem surprised. Yes, I did... and then my Father ordered their death. It was... the final straw. The beginning of the end," Gabriel fluttered his hands around, dramatically making his point. "Shortly after I said screw it and I left."

"Uriel was only too happy to comply to Father's wishes," Cas spoke, voice still riddled with pain. Dean knelt down beside the shaking angel.

"You doing okay?" he asked quietly.

"If I answer, 'yes', will you believe me?"

"Nope."

Cas gave a small smile before light flared around him once again and his smile faded into a pain filled grimace.

Without thinking, Dean reached out and gripped Cas's hand, offering him whatever strength he could.

Gabriel lay a hand over Cas's chest.

"Well?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Well, he's getting closer. I can feel the piece pulling away from the whole. Once it has separated completely and is absorbed by the fledgling, the worst will be over, though... the egg actually coming out is far from pleasant. You should lay on your side, bro... it'll be more comfortable."

Dean blanched at Gabriel's words.

"Coming out! Can't you just... I don't know... zap it out or something?" Dean asked.

"And risk pulling it out while it's Grace is still attached to Cas? No... even angels have a natural order to some things. Afraid you'll have to wait the old fashioned way, Deano."

"Where does it come out at?" Sam asked, a horrified look on his face.

Gabriel smirked.

"Do you really have to ask, Sammy?"

Sam looked like he was going to be sick.

Dean looked back down at Cas and noticed the angel looked a little scared.

"Hey, Cas, man, don't worry. You're gonna be fine. I'm here, 'kay?" Dean told him, trying to stuff more confidence into his words than he felt himself.

Cas nodded as the light flared once more. Dean watched the angel take in measured gasps between clinched teeth.

"Gabriel... I... I can _feel_ it ripping... it burns," Cas forced out between gasps.

The Archangel knelt down beside Dean.

"I know, Kiddo. That's good, actually. It means it's getting closer," he told Cas, his voice calm and soothing, "roll onto your side for me, Bro," Gabriel ordered calmly.

Cas rolled over towards Dean, hissing at the pain moving caused. Gabriel stood up and moved around behind Cas, kneeling down once more at Cas's back. Dean watched the older angel raise the thin sheet, looking at something underneath.

"Not too long now, it's already coming starting to come out," he told the three men who were watching him.

Dean glanced at his brother and was sure Sam was about to lose his lunch.

"Sammy, you need to puke, you go out _there_ to do it, got it?" Dean told Sam, his voice taking on the Winchester "Don't Argue With Me" tone.

Sam nodded, swallowing hard.

Gabriel walked over to Sam and laid a hand on his arm.

"You okay, Kid?"

"I'm not a kid," Sam answered, giving Gabriel Bitch Face Number Four, "and, yes, I'm fine... just trying to imagine..." Sam shuddered, letting his sentence trail off.

"Hey, I know the thought of passing an egg the size of a watermelon out your ass sounds unpleasant, but I promise, feeling your Grace shred itself in two is about a million times more painful," Gabriel told Sam, smirking as the younger Winchester paled even more.

"Not helping," Cas muttered into his pillow, wiping the smirk off Gabriel's face.

"Sorry, Bro," he whispered, and Dean was surprised to find that the Archangel actually sounded like he meant it.

The light around Cas flared, brighter and longer than the last time, and Dean flinched as the angel actually cried out this time, shaking harder when the light didn't go away like it had every other time.

"What's going on?" Dean asked worriedly.

Gabriel came over and laid a hand over Cas's chest again.

"His Grace is almost severed. The fledgling is trying to absorb the sliver. It's almost over, Brother, hang in there," Gabriel told Cas, pushing sweaty hair off the other angel's forehead.

Cas didn't even seem to hear his brother's words as the light flared again, brighter and stronger than before. The angel bit into his pillow, letting out in inhuman scream as the light flared even stronger.

"Uh... you two might want to close your eyes," Gabriel warned.

Dean shut his eyes but tightened his grip on Cas, feeling the angel sob into the pillow. The cries falling from the angel's lips hurt Dean's ears and his heart.

"Sam... little help here?" he heard Gabriel ask in a worried tone. He felt, rather than saw Sam move to kneel beside the Archangel.

"Keep your eyes, closed," Gabriel ordered.

"How the hell am I suppose to help you if I can't see?" his brother asked.

"Just hold out your arms, you don't need eyes to do that."

"Dean... I'm sorry," Cas's broken voice came, sounding very weak.

"Don't you dare apologize for this, Cas. It's not your fault, you hear me?" Dean demanded, keeping his voice low. From behind clenched lids, he could see a bright, painful flare of light before he felt Cas go limp beside him. Without thinking, Dean ripped his eyes open. Cas lay, unconscious, pale and sweaty on the old mattress. He glanced down to the foot of the bed and gasped when he saw Sam sitting there, a bundle of blankets in his arms and just peeking through what looked like the golden shell of a very large egg. Gabriel crawled up to lean over Cas, a worried expression on his face.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, voice hoarse and rough.

Gabriel laid his hand once more over Cas's chest and sighed in relief.

"He's okay. His Grace is repairing itself, he'll probably be out for a bit. I can heal the physical wounds, but we'll have to wait for the rest," the older angel told him, a small smile on his face.

"Uh... guys? I think something's wrong," Sam spoke up, looking unsure as he cradled the odd bundle.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, wondering what else could possible go wrong.

"The... the egg... the light around it is fading."

Gabriel jumped up and quickly made his way over to the younger Winchester. He studied the egg for a moment.

"It's Grace is failing. The small sliver it took from Cas isn't enough to sustain it. It... _He_ is too weak," Gabriel told them.

"What? You mean, it's dying... after all that, it's gonna die?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No," Gabriel answered, taking the egg from Sam. "It happens sometimes. Usually, the angel parent would infuse the fledgling with Grace until it was strong enough to sustain itself, but... Cas isn't in any shape to do that, so I'll do it for him. Your fledgling will be fine," Gabriel assured him.

"Wait... just a second ago, you said _he_," Sam pointed out, catching on before Dean did.

"He? How do you know it's a he?" Dean asked.

"Well, a fledgling like this is created from two things. The genetic material of the father and the angel's vessel, and the Grace from the angel parent. Considering you are both men, well, you don't exactly have the genetic material required to create a girl so... congrats, Dean, you have a son."

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"When will it... _he_ hatch?"

"Two... maybe three days. Cas should be awake by then. I'm going to take this upstairs, give you two some privacy. Call me when he wakes up," with that, Gabriel blinked out, leaving only a rustle of wings behind.

"You okay?" Sam asked him.

"No, not really... but I'm not the one that just went through hell either," Dean answered quietly.

"He'll be okay. I'm gonna go fill Bobby in. Holler if you need anything, 'kay?" Sam told him before leaving him alone with the unconscious angel.

"Son..." Dean whispered, trying to wrap his mind around that.


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Bough Breaks****  
****Part 2 of ?**

Sam walked into the kitchen to find Bobby sitting at the table, a multitude of books strewn in front of him. He recognized a few, including the book of Enoch, a book which he was already very familiar with, but others he was sure he'd never seen before, let alone knew what language they were written in.

"Research?" he asked the older hunter.

Bobby jumped a little in his seat before turning to face Sam.

"Well? What is it?"

"Gabriel says it's a boy. Guess we won't know for sure for a few days."

"Not what I meant... is it... human?"

"Not really. It's... well, right now it's an egg. Not sure what it'll be once it comes out of it's shell," Sam answered honestly. There were still a few questions he wanted to ask the Archangel about the fledgling his brother and Castiel had some how managed to create.

"Is there gonna be bloodshed in my house?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"I... huh?" Sam asked, a little confused as to what exactly Bobby was wanting to know.

"I know who _he_ is," Bobby replied, nodding his head towards the ceiling, indicating the room Gabriel must have taken refuge in, "I know what he did... is he gonna do it again? Is there gonna be some angel family feud going on under my roof over that _thing_?"

"No. Cas said it wasn't Gabriel. He said the stories were wrong. I believe him. Gabriel was way too concerned about the fledgling to want to harm it," Sam told his old friend, confident in his words. He had seen the look the older angel had given both the fledgling and Cas, there was no way he'd do something to endanger either of them.

"I swear, the things you boys bring into my life..." Bobby grumbled, going back to his reading.

Sam chuckled while walking over to the refrigerator. Opening the old, creaky door, he quickly perused the selections before choosing the last, large slice of chocolate cake Dean had brought back from the diner the night before. Deciding it would make a suitable peace offering, he closed the icebox and nodded his goodbye to Bobby before making his way up the stairs.

There were only two guest rooms on the second floor so it didn't take Sam long to find the Archangel. Gabriel was lounging back on a large, opulent bed that had definitely not been there the last time Sam had used this room. He had an open book in one hand while the other mindlessly stroked the glowing, golden side of the large egg.

"Been redecorating?" Sam asked, leaning on the door frame and watching the disturbingly domestic scene before him.

"Yup. I'm not going to break my back on that board you call a mattress if I don't have to," Gabriel responded, not once glancing up from his book.

"Oh, please, like you could really hurt your back. You're invincible, something I _know_ didn't slip your mind."

Gabriel smirked at that.

"Alright, Sammy, get in here and ask. I can tell you're dying to."

Sam rolled his eyes but made his way over to the large bed, perching carefully on the side the egg sat on. Up close, he could see the slight shimmer on the egg's surface. It was fascinating and he was having a hard time pulling his gaze away.

"Never seen anything like it, huh?" Gabriel asked. Sam glanced up, expecting to find the angel's eyes still stuck to the book, but instead he found himself staring deep into fathomless hazel depths.

"Uh... no, I haven't. How's it... he doing?" Sam asked, lowering his gaze once more.

"Better. Stronger. His Grace is strengthening."

"Good. I think it really would have killed Dean if he hadn't made it. He'll never admit it, but I think he's always wanted a family of his own... I think it killed him a little when he couldn't make it work with Lisa and Ben."

Gabriel seemed to be studying the younger Winchester.

"And here I thought that was all your dream."

Sam laughed at that.

"Yeah, it was... once upon a time, but let's face it, I'm not going to have that life... just not in the cards for me. So, instead, I get to be the awesome uncle who spoils the kid rotten," Sam finished with a huge grin.

"Give me your hand," Gabriel commanded, surprising Sam.

"Huh?"

"Your hand, give it to me. I want to show you something," he told the hunter.

Sam reluctantly held out his hand to the Archangel.

"You still don't trust me?"

"You have to ask that?" Sam countered.

"Point taken. Here, feel this," Gabriel told him, placing his hand against the warm shell.

"What am I feeling for?" Sam asked, letting his fingers lay against the glowing golden surface.

"Shh... just focus."

Sam closed his eyes, allowing his hand to feel all the divets and dips in the hard shell, taking in the warmth that spilled from the egg into his hand and up his arm. It was a beautiful feeling, but he wasn't sure what he was looking for until...

At first Sam wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but the more he concentrated on the egg, the stronger the feeling came. It was coming from _inside_ the egg!

Excitement, wonder, curiosity. Different feelings and emotions rolled over him in waves, all coming from the little fledgling inside the golden egg.

A smile broke out on his face.

"Wow... he's... he's conscious... of where he is..."

"More or less. I think he's ready to get out and see this new world," Gabriel said with a smile, his own hand stroking the outside of the egg.

"Wow," Sam whispered again, at a loss for words.

"So, go ahead, ask your questions."

Sam pulled his hand back, focusing on the millions of questions roaming through his head.

"Is he... will he be... human? Or, more... angelic?"

"He's a mix of both."

"Umm... okay. That doesn't really help. Is he going to have wings?"

Gabriel laughed at that.

"An angel's wings are a manifestation of their Grace. He has Grace, he'll have wings. Not at first. It will take time for his Grace to strengthen enough to manifest them. Then it will take him time to learn to control his Grace enough to bring them out. Give him a few years, and yes, he will have wings."

"So, he'll need things that a normal newborn would need? He'll need food and warmth?"

"Yes. When he first hatches, he'll be indistinguishable on the outside from a human newborn."

Sam nodded. Well, at least they wouldn't be too far out of their depth at first.

Dean hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until a brush of fingertips along his brow roused him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open to find intense blue orbs staring at him.

"Hey, Cas. You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, pushing himself up in the chair he'd been sitting in since Cas had lost consciousness.

"Fine... a little sore and tired... and..."

"And what?" Dean asked, worried that Gabriel had missed something.

"I think I'm hungry," Cas said, a confused look on his weary face.

Dean laughed at that.

"Yeah, Gabriel said you might be once you woke up. Said your Grace was too busy fixing itself so... just let me know what you want and I'll get it for ya."

Cas nodded before moving his legs to get up off the mattress. Standing up, he allowed the sheet to fall away. Dean blinked when he was forcefully reminded that Castiel had removed his clothes earlier when the fabric bothered him too much.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," the hunter muttered, averting his eyes and begging his body not to react to the now naked angel before him.

Cas stumbled a little and had to catch himself on the wall of the panic room.

"Hey, easy there. You're still not up to par. Want to try a shower? It might make you feel better and, well, you were sweating a lot so... yeah, you could probably stand to have a shower."

"I think... that might be a good idea," Cas answered, putting a lot of his weight on Dean as the hunter covered his waist and below with the sheet he had dropped.

"I'll help you up to the bathroom, then get you some sweatpants and a t-shirt to put on. They'll be a lot more comfortable than your holy tax accountant get up."

"Thank you," the angel responded, pausing at the door to look around the small circular room. "Where... where is it?" he asked quietly.

"It? You mean... oh, um... Gabriel took it. He was gonna take care of it til you were back to yourself. We can go find him if you want," Dean offered.

Cas's jaw clenched.

"That's... not necessary. I think I would prefer to shower first."

"Um... okay, dude, whatever you want. Come on," Dean offered, wrapping one arm around the weak angel.

"Thank you," Cas whispered.

Dean helped Cas maneuver the stairs up to the main level of Bobby's house. They paused for just a second so Dean could nod at Bobby. letting him know they were okay, before making their way up to the second level. He could tell the small walk had worn out the other man and hoped he'd have the strength for the shower he wanted.

"You sure you're up to this? You can just lay down for a little bit longer," he offered.

"I'll be fine. Just, show me to the bathroom, please," Cas told Dean, gritting his teeth with each step.

Dean led him to the small bathroom at the end of the hall. He sat him down on the closed toilet and gave him a quick lesson on how to operate the aging shower, then left him alone and went to find something for Cas to change into after he was done.

Then... then they were going to sit down and... talk. Heaven knows they have enough to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Bough Breaks**

**Part 3 of ?**

Dean sighed as he dug through his small stash of clothes. He had no idea what he wanted to say to Cas when he got out of the shower, but he knew one thing. He _needed _to get the angel to at least _look_ at the fledgling.

Dean pulled out a pair of soft faded gray sweatpants and a plain white shirt for Cas to wear. After a second's hesitation, he grabbed a pair of boxers as well.

On his way back to the bathroom, he paused at the other guestroom. Inside he saw his brother and Gabriel _chatting._ There was no other way to describe it. The two men were sitting on a large bed, one he was sure the angel had created out of thin air, just... talking.

Dean shook his head and continued on down the hall.

Silence greeted him when he reached the bathroom door. Cas was obviously finished with his shower. Dean knocked softly on the door.

"Cas?" Dean called through the door.

"Yes?" Cas answered sounding worn and weak.

"Hey, man, I've got some clothes for you. Can I come in?" he asked.

The door opened to reveal a very tired looking angel wrapped in a towel still dripping water everywhere.

"Hey, need some help?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I think that would be a good idea. I'm a little more tired than I realized," Cas admitted.

Dean pushed the door open further so he could slide into the small bathroom. He guided Cas back over to the toilet and pushed him down onto it.

Taking another dry towel, he rubbed off the excess water the angel had missed, gently toweling off his hair as well. Once he had Cas as close to dry as he was going to get, he offered him the T-shirt. He watched Cas pull it over his head, leaving his dark hair tousled and sticking out in all directions.

"Um... do you need help with these?" Dean asked, indicating the boxers he held.

Cas blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"I think I will need help," he told Dean quietly.

Dean nodded and grasped the angel's arm to pull him up.

Cas swayed on his feet and Dean was worried for a minute that the other man was going to pass out but Cas eventually found his balance.

Once Cas was standing on his own, Dean handed him the boxers and took a hold of his arm so he could lift one leg and pull on the garment.

Once the boxers were on, Dean helped Cas pull on the sweatpants, this time without asking him if he needed help. His angel was clearly dead on his feet and the sooner Dean could get Cas in bed, the better.

"Alright, we'll get you to my bedroom, it's a hell of a lot more comfortable than that damn cot down in the basement," Dean told the barely conscious man.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm sorry I am such a bother."

"Cas, don't. I'm not telling you again. Stop apologizing. You just went through hell, you're allowed to be exhausted."

Cas tensed up at his words.

"I'm..."

"Castiel!" Dean bit out, a warning in his voice.

Cas let out a sigh, but nodded rather than finishing his sentence.

Dean pulled Cas's arm around his shoulders and helped him walk down the hall to the room Dean usually stayed in at Bobby's.

As they passed the room Sam and Gabriel were in, Dean paused.

"Do you want to go in and see him?" Dean asked.

Cas clenched his jaw.

"No."

Dean pulled back, surprised at the angel's tone.

"Cas, I really think you should-"

"Dean, no. Not now."

"Why not?" Dean demanded, growing more upset with every refusal.

Cas sighed and the fight seemed to slip right off him.

"I am weak, I am exhausted and I am hungry. I... I know I need to deal with it, but not now, please."

Dean sighed sadly. So much for that idea.

"Okay, Cas. We'll go lay down, you can rest, then we'll talk about it, 'kay?"

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah, no problem," Dean muttered.

* * *

Dean stormed into the room Gabriel and Sam were in, an annoyed look on his face. Sam was halfway through a hilarious story from when he and Dean were kids but paused at his brother's entrance.

"Something's wrong with Cas," Dean blurted out without preamble.

Sam saw Gabriel tense up at Dean's statement.

"What's wrong with him? Is he still in pain?" the Archangel asked, worry evident in his tone.

"No... He's... I think..." Dean paused and took a deep breath. "Can angels suffer from postpartum depression?"

Sam burst out laughing at Dean's question until he saw his brother's face. He was completely serious.

"Dean, I don't think angels... At least _your _angel, have the hormones for that," Sam pointed out. "Besides, what Cas did... well... it wasn't exactly giving birth."

Sam saw Gabriel roll his eyes and mouth something that looked remarkably like "_humans"_.

"Give the kid a break. He's never dealt well with being powerless," Gabriel spoke up. "And another thing... You might be scared to death of them, but at least you are used to emotions and feelings. This is _all_ new territory for Cas. Go easy on him."

"I'm not scared of feelings... I just don't like talking about them," Dean told them gruffly.

"Right. That's why you told me my brother was just a mindless fuck."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, shocked that his brother would say such a thing about Cas.

"What? I was freaking out! Sorry."

Dean turned back to Gabriel.

"You know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, but does my little brother know that?"

"How the hell would he even know I said it in the first place?"

"Pain and exhaustion don't negate angelic abilities like hearing and sight," Gabriel pointed out.

Dean paled.

"He heard me?"

"It's possible."

"Fuck!" Dean bit out, running a hand through his hair.

"Eloquently put, as usual," Gabriel told him, smirking.

Sam wasn't sure he liked the smug look in the Archangel's eyes.

* * *

Dean sighed and let his eyes roam around the room until they landed on the egg. He needed to talk to Cas, but more importantly, he needed to get Cas to deal with their fledgling.

"You know, some of his attitude is probably coming from some weird form of separation anxiety," Gabriel said, breaking his train of thought.

"Huh?" Dean asked inelegantly.

Gabriel sighed.

"His Grace was just ripped in two. He probably feels raw right now... Like something's missing but he just can't place it.

"The time immediately after the separation but before the hatching is a time of bonding. Both fledgling and parent benefit from it. Cas isn't doing that."

Dean squared his shoulders as he came to a decision.

"Well, in that case, I think it's time to change that."

Dean walked purposefully over to the bed and scooped up the egg. Immediately, he was hit with an overwhelming feeling of joy and excitement.

"Whoa," he whispered as he felt the feelings and emotions coming off his son.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam asked.

"Amazing," Dean agreed in awe.

He smiled when he realized his son was already very much aware of what was going on around him.

If that was the case, then he was for sure going to force Cas to interact with their fledgling.

"Well, little guy, we're gonna go introduce you to your Papa, 'kay? I'm Daddy by the way. I totally get first dibs on the name, got it?"

Dean glanced up to ask Sam if he could run and get Cas some food but paused at the dopey expression his brother was wearing.

"Don't say it, Sammy. This is your one warning! Get off your lazy ass and go get a hamburger for Cas," Dean told him before walking out the door. Once in the hallway, he paused for a second and added an afterthought. "And take your new pet angel with you!"

Dean continued on his way to his bedroom, smiling as he imagined the major bitch face his brother was bound to be sporting at the moment.

* * *

Sam frowned at the empty doorway his brother had just vacated.

"Pet? What, he thinks I should put a collar and leash on you?" Sam asked incredulously.

He watched Gabriel's face melt into a dangerous smirk.

"Kinky," the Archangel said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on. You heard the man. My baby brother's hungry," Gabriel spoke up, sauntering past the surprised hunter.

"Uh, you don't actually have to come with me, you know," Sam pointed out.

"Are you kidding? You think I want to stay here for the love fest? No thanks. Besides, the little guys gonna need some stuff, so we might as well swing by the store while we're out."

"Can't you just... _snap _whatever we need into existence?" Sam asked.

"Well, of course I can. But let me tell you something, Sammy... Chicks dig parental men."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You want to go to the store to... _pick up chicks_?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged.

"What can I say? It's been awhile since I had a good tumble with a human."

Sam couldn't help his next question.

"Pagan goddesses just not doing it for you?"

Gabriel gave him a secretive smile.

"Oh, Sammy, there's nothing like feeling a human soul come undone right at the... opportune... moment," the shorter man told him, his eyes glowing at his last word.

Sam swallowed hard, feeling distinctly uncomfortable under the Archangel's intense gaze.

"Uh, yeah, I bet. Well, if your coming, we better go. Wanna get back before Cas wakes up, right?"

With that, Sam swept past a laughing Gabriel and all but ran down the stairs.

* * *

Dean walked into the room he usually slept in. Cas was fast asleep on the old double bed, huddled onto one side and curled up into a ball. He looked so vulnerable like that, it made Dean's heart hurt.

Quietly making his way over to the bed, he laid the egg down on top of the faded covers. Trying to be as silent as possible, he lay down on the bed as well.

Cas needed his sleep, he still needed to heal, Dean understood that and had no intention of waking the angel up yet, but as soon as Cas _did_ wake up, their egg was going to be the first he saw.

Dean reached out tentatively and laid his fingers against the warm, golden shell. He was once again bombarded with feelings of contentment and joy, tempered with a hint of curiosity.

"Don't worry, buddy, you'll be out soon enough," Dean whispered, closing his eyes and letting the soothing feelings coming from his son lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**When the Bough Breaks**

**Part 4 of ?**

Sam drove down the sparsely filled interstate towards the larger town just North of Bobby's. It was the closest Wal-Mart. He figured the mega-store, which, scarily enough, at times reminded him of hell, would be the best option to find everything they were going to need.

Turning his head slightly to glance at Gabriel, it dawned once again on Sam just how weird his life had become. Here he was, driving to Wal-Mart with an Archangel in the passenger seat, intent on buying _baby_ items for his soon to be _half-angel _nephew.

Life didn't get much weirder than that... And that was without adding in the fact that said nephew came from two _men_.

"Here," Gabriel spoke up, breaking into his musings.

Sam glanced over at him again. The other man was holding up a stylish brown leather wallet.

"What's that for?" Sam asked, confused. Since when did angels carry around wallets?

"Just because I'm not snapping things into existence, doesn't mean I'm not going to help out. That kid is my family, too," Gabriel pointed out.

"You seem awfully protective of Cas..." Sam started, but trailed off when Gabriel's golden hazel eyes flashed with warning. Reaching over he took the wallet from the other man.

"Castiel is... different. He understands things the rest of the Host don't... he understands freewill. He understands... _me._ "

"You took Dean's comment about sleeping with Cas meaning nothing pretty well," Sam said.

"Because I knew it wasn't true," Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

"You seem pretty sure about that. With Dean's track record, how can you know? Did you read his mind?"

Gabriel smirked and turned in his seat to face the hunter.

"Let me tell you something about fledglings. They don't exist because a human and an angel get horny," Gabriel explained.

Sam could feel his face heat up. Seriously, at his age, who the hell still _blushed?_

Gabriel smirked.

"To create life, to create a fledgling like Cas and your brother did, it would require a perfect blending of my brother's Grace and Dean's soul. That's not something that happens when you're just fucking."

"Wha-" Sam cleared his throat. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Gabriel chuckled.

"When two people love each other very much," he started.

"Okay! I really don't need the birds and the bees story," Sam interrupted.

"_Au contraire_, Sammy. You know how a human mommy and daddy make a baby... This is something else entirely... but... if you don't think you're mature enough to handle it, we don't have to discuss this."

Sam glared at the Archangel.

"Awww, your bitch face is so cute, Sammy!" Gabriel told him, reaching over to pinch his cheek.

Sam pulled away from the other man's reach.

"Don't call me that," he told him the angel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead, finish your story," Sam said as he pulled into the packed Wal-Mart parking lot.

Gabriel sat back in the worn leather seat.

"As I was saying... when an angel truly opens himself up during moments of... intimacy, his Grace will reach out. You _can_ control that, but Castiel didn't know he needed to. If the angel's Grace finds an open soul, it will latch on and take a small sliver with it.

"Remember what I told you about a human's soul coming apart? I meant that quite literally. At the moment of orgasm, the human soul shatters," he explained, sounding like a professor offering a lecture.

"When an angel's Grace reaches out and encounters a sliver, it will pull it back inside the angel, thus forming the basis for a new being.

"If there is no bond, no true feelings between the two, the soul and Grace won't be able to combine. Your brother and mine were _not _just fucking," he finished with a small smile that looked so foreign on the ex-Trickster's face.

"So that explains most of it... but how..." Sam trailed off, unsure how to ask his question.

Gabriel leered at him.

"Do I really need to explain to you how the genetic material from your brother got inside of mine?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, I get that part."

"Sam, some parts of this defy physics and biology and all other forms of human science. You just have to take it on faith."

Sam nodded.

"So… you… I mean… there was someone in your life once… like that," Sam started, not sure if Gabriel was willing to discuss his past. He couldn't help being curious about the Archangel.

"I'm not talking about it, Sam," Gabriel told him firmly, all traces of humor gone from his eyes.

"But you _have _gone through this before. That's what Cas said."

"I had a son, yes. But I am not. Talking. About. It."

"Okay, okay. I get the point. Sorry," Sam told him, wishing for the light teasing atmosphere they'd had on the way there.

"We're here," he announced, nodding towards the large building they were parked in front of.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Gabriel said, eagerly jumping out of the Impala.

Sam sighed at the Archangel's enthusiasm and desire to get out of the car. It obviously still hurt, whatever had happened so long ago. Then again, did anyone ever really get over losing a child?

* * *

Heavy, harsh breathing woke Dean up. The first thing he saw when he opened his lids were scared blue eyes, eyes that were glued to the golden egg that sat on the bed between them. Cas's breaths were coming out as near pants. Not a good sign.

"Cas, how ya feeling, Man?" Dean asked, hoping to calm the angel's obvious panic.

Frightened blue eyes met his.

"Um... better, I think. It's been awhile since I've needed to sleep, but I believe it has helped. I feel stronger."

"That's good," Dean told him, pulling himself up to lean against the headboard.

Cas followed his lead, pulling himself up to a sitting position before allowing his eyes to fall back to the egg.

Dean reached out and brushed his fingers against the golden shell and smiled as feelings rushed across his mind. Cas cleared his throat and made to get up off the bed but Dean reached out and grasped his hand, effectively halting his retreat.

"Cas, what's going on? Talk to me, man," Dean pleaded, embarrassed at the desperation in his voice.

Cas met his eyes for a long time before he finally spoke.

"Dean, I haven't the first _idea_ what to do with... _that,"_ Cas told him, nodding at the egg. "I am an angel. I don't... I'm not... Dean, I can't do this."

"Bullshit," Dean bit out vehemently. "You fucking rebelled, you turned your back on heaven, and you are afraid you can't take care of a baby?"

"It's not the physical act of caring for an infant that I feel inadequate about. It's... it's the nurturing, the... the _loving_ him part I don't think I can fulfill," Cas admitted, looking very uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"Dean, we aren't created to... love."

"Again I call bullshit. God created you to love Him, right? And to love humanity..."

Cas sighed. Dean realized he still held the angel's hand. He tugged until Cas scooted closer to him, still holding himself back from touching the egg.

"I don't know anything about being a parent," Cas pointed out.

"Cas, look at the role models I had. Look at my childhood. So we have to make it up as we go along, so what? We'll have help. Sam, Bobby, hell, probably even Gabriel. We'll just... make shit up as we go."

Cas still looked unsure so Dean did the only thing he could think of. Taking the angel's hand, he placed the palm flat against the warm shell. Cas sucked in a breath, immediately going to pull his hand away but Dean held on tight.

He watched a hundred emotions flit across Cas's eyes before the angel slowly, almost hesitantly, reached out with his other hand to pick up the egg.

Dean watched Cas cradle the golden ball in his lap, his eyes wide and frightened. The hunter reached out and cupped Cas's jaw, turning his head to face him.

"It's gonna be fine. We'll figure it out, together, okay?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, eyes still a little unsure.

Dean leaned in and pressed a gently kiss to the angel's lips. He felt Cas lean in to him for a moment before pulling back and ending the kiss.

Cas glanced back down at the egg in his lap.

"He'll need a name."

Dean smiled at that.

"Any ideas?"

Cas was quiet for a few minutes.

"Daniel," he finally offered.

Dean thought about it for a minute. He actually kind of liked the name.

"It means 'God will judge'," Cas offered.

"I like it," Dean told him.

Cas gave his first tentative smile.

"Daniel... John?" Cas asked, eyes meeting Dean's once more.

"Daniel John Winchester it is," Dean agreed, a smile blossoming on his face.

"He approves," Cas told him, eyes returning to their son once more.

"Good."

Dean laid his hand next to Cas's on the egg and smiled at the feelings flowing through him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Sorry about the wait on this. Really am. I've been in and out of the hospital and unable to do my part on this, so blame me, not Cassen! This is a little shorter, but it was the best place for us to end it. We have most of the rest of this story done, there are probably two, maybe three more parts, but... BUT... there is a sequel. And it is pretty awesome, and angst filled, and focuses on Sam and Gabriel... so... keep watching! This takes place during season six, as we've stated, but when most of this was written, or the plot and ideas were written, we didn't know much about Mother of All, Eve, so we made up our own idea of who she is and what her plan is... so, there might be some spoilers, but a lot of it is from our heads. Enjoy!**

**Part 5 of ?****  
**

Sam and Gabriel walked through the crowded aisles of the superstore. Sam had no idea exactly what they were here for, or exactly what a baby would need. There were a few obvious things, like a crib, clothes, some kind of formula, bottles, diapers but other than that...

When they entered the infant section, Sam was a little overwhelmed. Who knew there were so many different types of cribs? A bed's a bed, isn't it? He stood in the middle of the aisle and just stared.

"Problem?" Gabriel asked from behind him, startling him for a minute. He'd almost forgot the Archangel was with him.

"What... which one? I mean, what's the difference?"

Gabriel just shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"Can I help you?" a kind woman wearing a blue vest and name tag asked.

"Uh, we need a crib... and everything else for a baby and have no idea where to start," Sam admitted, ignoring Gabriel's scoff from behind him. If the Archangel didn't know and wasn't going to help, then Sam would just find someone who would.

The woman, Theresa as her tag proclaimed, gave them a confused smile. It took Sam a minute to realize what this might look like.

"Uh, for our nephew. We offered to come get everything while his parents stayed home with him," the taller man quickly explained.

Theresa gave an understanding smile.

"That's so sweet of you. Well, do you have a theme for the nursery? Certain colors you want to use?"

Sam just stared in confusion.

"They don't want anything fancy. Just a crib to go in their room and some basics," Gabriel spoke up giving the associate a charming smile. She blushed under his attention.

"Well, in that case, I would go with this one. It's less expensive than some of the others, but just as safe and still can be turned into a toddler bed and later a full size bed. The chestnut color will go with most any decor," she explained.

"Uh, sure, that'll be great," Sam told her. "What else?"

Theresa took them all around the infant section and Sam, with Gabriel's help, quickly had a cart full of everything a newborn baby could possibly need. After she bid them good luck, the hunter slumped against the cart.

"Wow... I had _no_idea. Why can't you just, poof this stuff into existence, again?" he asked the angel.

"I could. But, there very well may come a time when the little guy needs something and neither I nor Cas is around, so, it's probably better to have that stuff on hand."

Sam couldn't argue with that, it made sense.

"Oh! We have to get this," Gabriel spoke up, mischief lighting his eyes. Sam moved so he could look over the shorter man's shoulder and groaned at what he held.

"Really?"

Gabriel laughed.

"Oh, come on. Deano'll get a kick out of it."

"Right... immediately after he goes for the holy fire."

"Don't be a spoilsport. Let's go. My baby brother's probably starving and we promised cheeseburgers."

Sam just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dean stared at the aging tome in front of him. He'd read the stories, twice now, while Cas slept upstairs with their fledgling. They still said the same thing. The Nephilim had gone crazy, lost their minds. Their human souls had been unable to cope with the power their angelic grace had given them. This was the reason, at least according to this book, that God had ordered the annihilation of the angel-human hybrids. It was the fate that awaited his son unless he could find a way around it.

"Hey! We're back!" his brother called from the front door. Dean slammed the book shut and quickly pulled another book on top of it, the book he was supposed to be looking through for any info on "The Mother of All", then glanced up at his brother and Gabriel as they entered the kitchen.

Dean watched Sam freeze and shoot an amused look at the stacks of books piled around him.

"Are you _actually _doing research?" his brother asked.

"Bobby asked me to look into the whole 'big bad mother' thing," Dean answered with a shrug.

"Big bad mother?"

Dean leaned over to see Cas standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked pale and worn out, but overall much better than he had looked earlier.

Gabriel's brow was furrowed as he looked between Dean and his brother.

"Mother?" the Archangel asked, repeating Cas's earlier question.

"Yeah, it's what we originally called you down here for," Sam told the two angels while he motioned for Cas to sit down at the table where he was pulling out burgers and fries. "Of course, then we got a little distracted."

Cas flinched slightly at Sam's words, probably remembering exactly what had distracted them.

"Where's your little one?" Gabriel asked, glancing around the kitchen.

"I left him upstairs in the bed," Cas answered.

Dean watched his angel sit tenderly on one of the hard wooden chairs.

"How ya doin'?" Dean asked.

"Better. Hungry," Cas answered tiredly.

Dean slid one of the cheeseburgers and a container of fries over towards the angel.

"Eat up then."

"Thank you," Cas replied.

"So, Mother?" Gabriel asked again.

Dean glanced up at the Archangel.

"Yeah. We figured out what the monsters have been trying to do, specifically what the virgin sacrifices were about. They want to pull something called 'The Mother of All' out of purgatory," the hunter explained. He noticed Gabriel tense up at his explanation. "Ring any bells?"

"Eve," Gabriel growled out.

Dean watched Cas freeze, his burger half way to his mouth.

"Eve? They... they found a way to release her?" Castiel asked, worry lining his face.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Eve who?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Eve... as in, Adam and Eve, Mother of _All_," Gabriel told them with an annoyed tone.

"_That _Eve?" Sam asked.

"Do you know another?" the Archangel snapped.

"What was she doing in Purgatory?" Sam asked.

"Eternal time out from Daddy," Gabriel answered.

Dean exchanged a confused look with his brother. The shorter angel sighed, once again sounding annoyed.

"She caused the Fall of Man. Dad was mad. He gave her one more chance, a new task. She took the power and... abused it. Rather than creating new life, as Pops intended, she started... experimenting. She started creating monsters, twisting human souls for... well, I really have no idea what for, but, it seemed to entertain her. Though there was one thing she couldn't do, she couldn't _create_a human soul."

"You know, you're really one to talk about abuse of power," Dean muttered. Gabriel turned his golden eyes on the older hunter and Dean froze at the power that flashed through those orbs.

"I brought Justice. I didn't shred and corrupt human souls, turning them into something dark, something evil, something that would have to be destroyed."

"So, what happened? God finally had enough and threw her into Purgatory?" Sam asked before Dean could think of a comeback for that.

"After Father ordered the angels to abandon their half-human offspring, and banished those angels that refused, Eve took it upon herself to... take the Nephilim under her wing. She was furious that God had abandoned his creations. She felt that the Nephilim, being half-human, should be treated with the same love that God showed the humans he created," Cas took up the explaining.

"She played the part of a Mother scorned. She brainwashed the Nephilim. Convinced them to push past their limits, to strive for more power than was within their grasp. She turned them greedy and forced Dad's hand with them. They had to be destroyed because she couldn't leave well enough alone," Gabriel all but growled, pain lacing ever word.

"So, as punishment, she was denied Heaven. Father can... hold a grudge," Cas explained quietly, "He was upset with her for her... offspring, her Alphas, so he created Purgatory, a place to house her and the beings she had created. It is rumored that that is also where an angel will go when they die," he finished almost in a whisper.

"So, what is she doing now that she's out?" Sam asked.

Both angels glanced at each other but Dean couldn't read the looks they were sharing.

"I have no idea," Cas replied.

* * *

Later that night, Dean found himself lying once again next to his angel and their son. It still amazed him to feel the tiny fluttering feelings coming from the golden egg that lay between the two of them. He had to admit he was getting excited and a little impatient for the little thing to get here.

He had no idea that putting a crib together would be so... exciting. He and Sam had laughed and laughed in a way that hadn't for a long time. Gabriel had offered to snap the thing together, but Dean really wanted to do it himself. He wanted his son to sleep in something his hands had made... or put together... maybe someday he'd have time to make a bed himself, but until then, this would have to do.

Cas was once again asleep and Dean was glad he was getting the rest he needed. He already seemed stronger and Gabriel was pretty sure his grace would be back to normal by the time Daniel hatched. Dean felt... content, here in this bed with his son and his... well, whatever the angel was. He didn't think it was possible to be... happy. Not with his life at least. The Winchester's had a legacy of hurt, loss and angst. Nowhere in all the talk of destiny and duty had_ this_ever crossed his mind, but... maybe this here wasn't such a bad destiny to have.

Dean fell asleep softly stroking the glowing shell, his son's feelings lulling him into peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bough Breaks**

**Part 6 of 7**

The next morning found Dean outside just before dawn, a million thoughts running through his head. Daniel's thoughts had been erratic this morning and Dean thought it might be a sign that they would be meeting their little miracle very soon.

He let his mind wander to everything Cas and Gabriel had told them yesterday. In a way, it eased his mind, knowing that there was an outside force responsible for the insanity that befell the previous Nephilim, but at the same time, he was nervous.

Was it just a coincidence that Eve broke out of Purgatory just before the first Nephil in several millennia entered the world?

Was his son destined to be hunted from infancy like Sam had been? Or was Dean just looking for trouble?

"Dean!" Sam's frantic call pulled him from his musings. He turned back towards the house and found his brother bounding towards him, a nervous smile on his face.

"What's up?"

"I think your son is ready to meet you," came the breathless reply.

Dean felt his heart lurch at his brother's words.

_His son..._

"Dean?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." Dean hurried past his brother and into the house. His heart was pounding in his chest as he took the stairs two at a time. He paused just outside of his room. His whole body thrummed with a mixture of fear and excitement.

Was what he told Cas true? Could they really make this work? There was really only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, Dean entered the room. Gabriel was sitting on the bed next to the large golden egg that now bore a large crack down one side. Cas was standing next to the bed looking lost and scared.

"Hey, didn't miss anything, did I?" he asked as Sam came into the room.

"His thoughts and emotions turned frantic; it woke me. You were not here so I called for Gabriel. Then I noticed the crack," Castiel explained.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed the fun," Gabriel told him.

Dean went straight to the bed and sat down next to his fledgling. He hoped it wouldn't be long now.

His brother walked over to where Cas was standing and grabbed the angel's arm.

"Come on, Cas, I think you deserve a front row seat," Sam told the stiff angel before plopping him down on the bed beside Dean. Sam remained standing behind Cas, watching over his head.

The faint light around the egg flared as the crack lengthened, then another crack broke off from the first.

Dean couldn't help but smile. Any minute now he would lay his eyes on his baby boy for the first time.

He glanced over at Cas and his heart sank at the look of fear on the angel's face. Reaching over, he gave his friend's hand a quick squeeze.

"You okay?" he asked when Cas looked up at him.

"Yes," came the quiet answer.

That would have to be enough for now. At least Cas was still there, sitting next to their fledgling. They could work on the rest later.

Another flare and another crack appeared. Dean looked closely through the tiny opening and swore he could see a tiny foot pushing against the inside of the shell.

Gabriel reached over and pulled a small piece of the shell off. That's all the help Daniel needed to break through the now dull gold shell.

Dean gaped at the little squalling, dirty being that now lay on the rumpled bedspread.

Sam handed him a soft towel but Dean just stared at it in confusion.

"He needs to be cleaned up," his brother prodded quietly.

Of course. Dean took the towel and started wiping the gunk and various fluids off his son while Daniel kicked out with his little legs and flailed his little arms. Then he opened his eyes and the whole world froze.

Electric blue eyes gazed up at him trustingly. Cas's eyes. Daniel's cries quieted as he stared into Dean's eyes. A gentle finger on the baby's cheek broke their reverie and pulled the fledgling's gaze away. Dean realized Cas was reaching out to their son for the first time.

The hunter resumed his cleaning on the much calmer baby. He realized Daniel had a head full of dark hair that stuck up in every angle, much like his angelic father's. It made Dean smile to see that the little guy had his nose and chin though, and judging by the paleness of his skin, there was a good chance he'd be cursed with his freckles when he was older, too.

When he had gotten most of the gunk off his son, Gabriel handed him a warm, wet wash cloth. Dean used that on the baby, which seemed to really piss off Daniel.

Once the little guy was clean and dry, Sam handed him a long sleeved sleeper and a tiny diaper.

"You know you were a gigantor when you were born, Sammy. I don't think you ever wore diapers this small," Dean ribbed his brother.

"Ha ha, funny, Dean," the younger man deadpanned.

Dean quickly diapered and clothed Daniel then wrapped him in a little blanket Gabriel handed him. He scooped up his little bundle and smiled when Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Dean asked, looking over at Cas.

"I... I don't... yes, I would, but I'm not sure..." the angel stuttered.

"Here, I'll show you. You'll be a natural, I promise."

"We're gonna to head out and let you guys have some time together," his brother told him, slapping a hand down on his shoulder as he walked towards the door where Gabriel was already standing.

"Thanks, Sammy. You, too, Gabriel."

The Archangel gave him a wistful smile.

"Take care of them, Dean. Hell is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you fuck this up," Gabriel warned him.

"Don't worry, this is one thing I plan on _not_ messing up," Dean assured him.

"Let's hope so."

With that the angel left the room, Sam on his heels.

Dean turned back to Cas and offered a small, understanding smile.

"Come here."

Castiel scooted over next to the hunter, his eyes never leaving his son. Dean carefully sat Daniel in Cas's arms, making sure his little head rested perfectly in the crook of Castiel's elbow.

"There's really not much to it," he explained. "Just make sure you support his head."

"Dean..." Cas started then sighed sadly.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Watching you with him... I don't... I mean, there's so much that is required when it comes to caring for him. I've never done any of it."

"So you'll learn. Just like any other new parent. I don't know everything either, Cas. What I do know is stuff I remember from when Sammy was a baby. That was a long time ago. I'm gonna have to learn as we go, too."

Daniel started to stretch and fuss and Cas glanced down at their son.

"What have I done?" he asked worriedly.

"I doubt you did anything. He's probably getting hungry. Time for our first lesson: formula," Dean told him, rummaging through one of the many bags Sam and Gabriel had brought back the day before.

Dean read the instructions and quickly prepared a small bottle using the bottled water Sam had thankfully provided. He went back over to the bed but paused a second to take in the scene before him.

Cas was gently patting Daniel's rear and humming a hauntingly beautiful melody while their son whimpered softly. Dean's heart swelled at the love he saw on his angel's face as he stared down at the bundle he lovingly held.

"See, I told you it would come to you," he told Cas as he sat down beside him again. "Here, you do the honors," he told him while handing the bottle over.

Cas took the bottle with only a slight hesitation and slipped the tiny nipple into Daniel's mouth.

"Is that good, Danny-boy?" Dean asked his son.

Daniel's only reply was a grunt.

* * *

Sam followed Gabriel down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was a little surprised that the Archangel hadn't fluttered away as soon as they had left the bedroom. The shorter man started rummaging around in the icebox and Sam couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What in the world are you looking for that you can't just snap into existence?" he asked.

"That chocolate cake you brought me yesterday. Why would I waste my energy when I could just eat what's already there?"

"Yeah, because one piece of cake is really a strain for you. You're out of luck anyway. That was the last piece."

"Damn. Oh well," Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers to produce two large slices of chocolate cake. "Wow, that wore me out. Gonna feed me now?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You wish."

Gabriel just smirked before taking a ridiculously large bite of his cake. The sounds he made as he chewed would have been perfect for a cheap porno. Sam's mind immediately flashed to the hideously horrible fake porno Gabriel had left them when he thought he was going to die at Lucifer's hands. He quickly shook the thought off. That was not something he needed to think about while he was sitting next to the Archangel.

Besides, that video was one of the cheesiest pornos he'd ever seen, and thanks to Dean, he'd seen quite a few. Not that he would admit to anyone that he'd actually watched the thing past the info about Lucifer's cage. He'd been curious! He'd merely wanted to see if _ everything _about the Archangel was small or if it was just his height... Boy was he surprised to find the answer to that... wait, not thinking about it!

Sam cleared his throat and dug into his slice of cake, deliberately ignoring both Gabriel's knowing smirk and the tightening of his pants.

"So, when are you heading back upstairs?" he finally asked, growing uncomfortable with the silence.

"That ready to get rid of me?"

"No, I was just wondering."

Gabriel laughed at that.

"I thought I'd hang around for a little while, help them out if they need it, help the old crotch with his Eve research."

Gabriel's words were spoken nonchalantly but Sam could see something in the Archangel's face. It was the same something he'd noticed earlier as the other man had watched Daniel emerge from his shell. It was a sadly wistful look that pulled at Sam's heart. He wished he could get the angel to open up and talk about the past. It had been so long and it was so obvious that Gabriel had carried this with him for millennia. The hunter was sure that the angel would feel better if he could just get it off his chest.

Unfortunately, the Archangel seemed even more stubborn than Dean when it came to talking about things.

"Sam, your thinking is giving me a headache."

Sam blushed. He really hoped Gabriel hadn't been reading his mind.

"Sorry. Well, if your staying, I'll make sure Bobby picks up plenty of sweets on his next supply run."

"Ahhhh, Sammy, I knew you loved me."

"Don't let it go to your head. I just can't stand your nagging when we aren't fully stocked."

Gabriel just laughed.

* * *

After Cas had fed Daniel his whole bottle, Dean showed the angel how to burp him.

"Each baby is different, so we may have to fiddle around until we figure out what works for him," he told Cas.

Daniel let out a tiny belch from his perch on Castiel's shoulder. The angel smiled brightly at his success.

"Let's lay him in his crib and we can head downstairs for breakfast," Dean suggested.

"I don't think I require nutrition any longer," Cas told him.

Dean eyed the sad expression on the angel's face. If he didn't know better, he'd think Cas was upset at his return to power.

"So? Just 'cause you don't _have_ to eat doesn't mean you _can't _eat," Dean pointed out. Cas seemed to think about that for a moment before offering the hunter a small smile.

"You're right, and I do enjoy eating."

"Great! Then lay Danny down, I'll turn on the monitor, and we can go see what we can round up. Maybe your brother will be in a good mood and can snap us up some pancakes," Dean told him with a happy wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That sounds good," Cas replied, gently laying their son down in the newly assembled crib. Sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him as Dean stood next to Cas to peer down at their little guy.

"Sleep tight, Danny-boy," Dean murmured as the little boy's eyed fluttered closed. "Angels are watching over you," he whispered, feeling embarrassed as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Yes, they are," Cas quietly agreed, reaching over to twine his fingers with Dean's. His embarrassment faded quickly at the peaceful smile Castiel was giving him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, here it is, complete in seven parts. I am a little worried because part six didn't get ANY reviews, so, please, if it sucks, let me know so it can be improved... that being said, this leaves off in a harsh place, but there is a sequel, "The Cradle Will Fall" that will start posting towards the end of this week/beginning of next week. Thank you for those who have stuck by this fic til the end! You guys are awesome! Please, leave comments so I know if it sucks, it's the only way to know if it needs improvement!**

**Part Seven**

Dean and Cas made their way down to the kitchen. Dean couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face but damned if he cared if Sammy teased him about it. Today was a good day and his brother was not going to ruin it.

When they got to the kitchen, Dean had to laugh at the disgustingly domestic scene before him.

Sam was at the old stovetop frying what smelled like bacon, and Dean thought he smelled eggs as well, while Gabriel lounged at the table, reading, off all things, the newspaper.

"Where's your apron, Sammy?" Dean called out.

Sam turned and scowled good-naturedly at him.

"Careful. You want breakfast, you better watch your tongue," Sam warned.

"Why would he need to watch his tongue when he's got Cas to do that for him?" Gabriel quipped.

"Ha ha. You really think you're something, don't you?" Dean asked the Archangel.

"No, I _know_ I am," the other man responded, trademark smirk in place.

Dean just rolled his eyes. He didn't think he and the other angel would ever be bosom buddies, but he had to admit that the shorter man was starting to grow on him.

Dean sat down at the table and motioned for Cas to take the chair next to him.

"How's the little guy doing?" his brother asked.

"Good. He's sleeping. He's... he's amazing," Dean told them, his goofy grin growing as he thought of his son.

"He's very tiny," Cas commented. "I have seen many human babies but I suppose I never quite realized how small and... fragile they are."

"He's really not as fragile as you think he is," Gabriel commented, setting down the paper. "His Grace gives him protection human infants don't have."

"Like what? Anti-evil force fields?" Dean asked.

Gabriel gave him a confused look.

"Dean? You really need to stop watching _Charmed,_" Sam told him.

"Hey! I only watched it 'cause those sisters were hot!" Dean defended.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, Dean, considering your situation, are you sure you weren't watching it for Leo?"

"Shut up, bitch. Leo was a douche."

"Jerk," Sam replied with a laugh.

Dean couldn't help but smile. Things really were good today.

Sam brought a plate full of bacon and a plate full of eggs over to the table.

"You guys are gonna have to serve yourselves, though," he told Dean and the angels.

"Yum!" Dean heaped food onto his plate and dug in.

He had a mouthful of food when Gabriel plopped a Wal-Mart bag down next to his elbow.

"Consider this your impromptu baby shower."

Dean tried hard not to choke on his eggs.

"Uh... baby shower? You gotta be kidding me."

"There were a few things we got for you guys that weren't necessities. We agreed to give them to you after Danny was here," Sam explained, handing him a blue giftbag filled with white fluffy looking tissue paper.

"Well, uh, thanks, guys," Dean told Gabriel and his brother, surprisingly touched by the gesture. He picked up Sam's gift first, still a little scared of what the ex-Trickster might consider a suitable gift for a baby shower.

He pulled out the mounds of tissue paper and pulled out the first item. It was a leather bound, thin book with _Daniel _scrawled across the front in delicate cursive writing.

"It's, uh, a baby book. You can write all the important details and dates and... stuff in it and then Danny can have it when he gets older. Before you make fun of me and call me sappy, I just... everything we had was destroyed in that fire and... I don't know, I thought it would be nice to have a record of his first step or his first word, that sort of stuff," Sam trailed off, looking really unsure.

"It's awesome Sammy. I remember Mom keeping something like this for you," he reassured his brother with a smile, then handed the book over to Cas so he could look at it.

Dean pulled out the other item and stared at it for a minute. It was a simple black onesie with the silhouette of a leaping stag on the front. He knew what it _looked _like, but...

"Turn it over," his brother told him.

Dean turned over the small piece of clothing and burst out laughing. Scrawled across the butt of the onesie were block letters spelling out CHEVY MAN.

"See, now _that_ is awesome," he told Sam. His brother smiled.

Dean sat the gift bag aside and reached for the Wal-Mart sack. He pulled out the first item and started laughing again.

"Really, Gabe?"

The Archangel just laughed. Dean held up the onesie for Cas to see. It was light blue with white screenprinted wings on the back. On the front in script writing were the words _My Daddy Thinks I'm An __Angel_. Cas snorted when he saw the gift and gave Dean an amused look.

Dean pulled out the next item and his laughter died. He shot a glare at the angel across from him and held up the outfit. It was a bright pink onesie with a pink and blue flannel over shirt and pair of jeans. The pink onesie had the words REAL MEN WEAR PINK across the front.

"Real man or not, my son is _not _wearing pink," Dean told the smirking man.

"Told ya," Sam muttered from next to Gabriel. The shorter man just shrugged.

"The jeans are nice," Cas offered in an obvious attempt to stop an argument.

Dean sat the offending outfit down and pulled the last item out of the bag. He sputtered when he saw what it was. Cas leaned over to look and turned bright red, jerking back away from Dean. The hunter held up the box and resumed his glaring at the Archangel.

"Condoms? Really?"

"Well, he _was_ a surprise, thought you might could use them."

Dean glanced at his brother and realized he was about to burst out laughing. He had to admit, it was kinda funny. Not that he'd ever admit that to Gabriel.

"Thanks, guys," he told them, really meaning it.

* * *

Sam found it strangely normal to have a baby and two angels hanging around Bobby's house. Bobby, on the other hand, didn't seem too keen to play host and, after looking in on the newest Winchester and offering Dean his congratulations, he hightailed it up to Wisconsin to deal with a Wendigo.

That left just the four of them and one baby. Again, it was weird but strangely comfortable.

Sam loped up the stairs but paused in front of Dean's room. His brother was pacing the small space between bed and crib shushing a frantically crying Daniel while Cas sat on the bed looking lost.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Does everything _look _okay!"

"How long has been crying like that?"

"For two freakin' hours, Sam! Where the hell have you been," his brother growled at him.

"I was seeing Bobby off and helping him load up his truck." Sam glanced between his brother and Cas. They were both pale and stressed looking.

"Here, let me take him. At this point he's probably picking up on your stress. Why don't you two go for a walk, get some fresh air. I'll be okay with him for half an hour or so."

Dean looked like he was going to refuse, but once he glanced over at Castiel, Sam could see him give in.

"You sure about this?" his brother asked as he handed over the screaming baby.

"I'm sure. Cas looks shell shocked and you look ready to snap. Get out for a few."

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean told him tiredly.

Sam just shooed the two stressed men out the door and copied Dean's earlier route from crib to bed then repeat, gently patting Daniel's heaving back where he was perched on his shoulder.

It was Sam's third or fourth circuit when he realized he wasn't alone any longer. Gabriel was perched in a corner silently watching Sam's pacing.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Gabriel just sighed and stood up. He walked over to Sam and held his arms out.

"Let me."

Sam scoffed.

"Like you'll do any better."

Gabriel just raised an eyebrow and motioned for Sam to give him the baby. The hunter reluctantly handed Daniel over to the Archangel.

Gabriel carefully cradled the screaming infant to his chest and began to sway. Daniel's screams lowered the slightest bit and Gabriel started to sing. It was a haunting melody, both infinitely beautiful and infinitely sad. The words were a language Sam didn't recognize, probably a language that had been dead for centuries. Daniel's cries calmed to a whimper as Gabriel's voice washed over him.

Sam was amazed. That was one talent Sam would never has suspected the Archangel to possess.

In a matter of minutes, Gabriel had Daniel sound asleep. The shorter man eased down on the bed and motioned for Sam to join him. The hunter carefully took a seat on the bed, fearful of waking the sleeping infant but little Daniel didn't even move.

"You're really good with him," Sam pointed out.

"Duh. I'm awesome."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"And so humble."

Gabriel smirked then handed the now sleeping child over to Sam. The taller man gently cradled the tiny body against his chest. He still couldn't believe that his brother and Cas had created this little miracle.

"He's pretty special, Sammy."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Is Eve... do you think she'll come after him?"

Sam watched Gabriel's expression darken.

"Let her. She won't get anywhere near him," he told the hunter vehemently.

"Good," Sam murmured. Gabriel reached over and brushed Daniel's hair off his forehead. "So, does that mean you're gonna stick around for awhile?"

"Don't worry, Sam. I don't plan on going far. I'm always just a prayer away."

Sam took that as a promise.

* * *

Dean sat beside Cas on the hood of an old beat up Ford. The peace of the slowly darkening evening was heavenly after the almighty screaming fit they'd been dealing with. He hated to break that peace, but there was something on his mind that he knew he needed to bring up with his angel, he just dreaded what Cas's answer might be.

"So, uh..." he started.

Castiel glanced up at him.

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean?" the angel asked.

"I mean, what happens now? You headed back upstairs?"

Cas looked surprised.

"I had planned on staying here, with you and Daniel. Unless..." Cas paused, his words faltering as his brow furrowed. "Unless you don't want me to stay."

Dean's gaze snapped to the angel's.

"Of course I want you to stay! I just thought... Ya know, responsibilities to the Host and all..."

"Dean, I have no greater responsibility than to you and our son. The angels abandoned their offspring once before. I _will not_ make the same mistake. Gabriel will allow my leave, I'm sure, and even if he wouldn't, I would still choose you and Daniel over Heaven."

Dean could feel tightness in his chest and he was embarrassed to feel wetness in his eyes.

"Thanks, Cas."

Castiel reached over and grasped his hand.

"Of course, Dean."

* * *

Sam was dreaming, he knew he was but he couldn't make himself wake up. It didn't seem to be a nightmare, so he took a minute to look around.

Dean and Cas were sitting close together at the kitchen table, eyes glued to a book. A little boy streaked by, catching Sam off guard. The child had wild, dark brown hair and azure blue eyes. There was no doubt who he had to be.

His theory was confirmed when a little girl's voice called out.

"Danny! That's not fair! No using your powers!" The little girl who had called out raced by as well. When she reached the panting boy, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled directly at Sam. She had long, light brown hair pulled up high in a ponytail and sparkling hazel eyes lit with mischief.

Sam felt his heart lurch. He knew this girl, he didn't know how, but he was sure he knew her.

The scene started to fade. Sam reached out, not yet ready to say good bye to the mystery child but it was no use. The light, peaceful atmosphere was quickly fading only to be replaced with an ominous darkness.

He could hear a man screaming in pain... a very familiar man. His stomach dropped when he realized it was his own voice he was hearing.

Suddenly, his body came alive. Pain radiated from everywhere. He could hear Dean frantically yelling and above it all, a woman's voice worriedly speaking.

It was hard to make out the words, but he finally pushed the pain away enough to hear what the woman was saying.

_"Dean! I'm losing him!"_

Sam lurched up in his bed, gasping for breath. He felt something wet on his face and reached up, touching his upper lip just under his nose. His hand came away bloody and he realized his nose was bleeding.

Before he could fully process that, his head exploded in pain and his stomach rebelled. Jumping out of bed, Sam ran for the bathroom.

Dropping down in front of the toilet, he emptied his stomach into the porcelain basin. He was so focused on his retching that he didn't realize anyone else was up until he felt a hand on his back.

He stomach heaved again and he spewed the contents of his insides into the toilet once more.

When he finally felt like he had his body under control again, he sat back and took a deep breath.

"Jesus Christ, Sam. What happened?" Dean asked while handing him a cold wash cloth and cup of water.

"Bad dream," Sam muttered, taking the cloth and cleaning his face of blood and bile. He gratefully sipped at the water Dean had handed him and looked everywhere but at his brother.

"Bad dreams don't do this to someone," Dean pointed out angrily.

"They do to me," Sam whispered resignedly.

"They _used _to," Dean told him suspiciously. "Is... is that what this is?"

Sam just sighed. His head was throbbing and his stomach was rolling. He really didn't want to get into this with Dean right now.

"I don't know," he told his brother. "Can we... I just... Fuck, Dean. I don't know. Right now I just want a bottle of aspirin and my bed."

His brother was silent for a minute before finally nodding.

"Alright, Sammy. Let's get you back to bed then I'll get you something for the pain."

"Thanks, man," Sam murmured as he let his brother help him back to his room.

Sam didn't know what was going on, or what was coming, but he knew that he had Dean to help him figure it out, and for tonight, that was enough.

**THE END**


End file.
